Veronica DuGrey
by IHeartJensen
Summary: Rory gets assigned a project to do with Veronica DuGrey, Tristan's sister. In the process she gets a glimpse at Tristan's other side. Okay it was supposed to be a one shot but I just couldn't stop so I added two more chapters.
1. Veronica DuGrey

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything Gilmore though I wish i owned Tristan**

**Veronica DuGrey**

"Miss Gilmore you will be working with Miss DuGrey."

The teacher then moved on to assigning the rest of the partners. Rory leaned over to whisper to Paris.

"Who's Miss DuGrey?" She asked curiously.

"You didn't know? Tristan's sister, Veronica. She's actually a year younger then us but she's really smart so they bumped her up a grade. She's right there."

Paris pointed to the girl in the middle row with dark brown hair complete opposite of her brother but they had the same blue eyes.

"Tristan never said he had a sister."

"Yeah, well no one even notices her most of the time so Tristan probably just assumed you wouldn't care." Paris explained.

"Is she nice?"

"Yeah she's a good kid. Tristan's very overprotective of her though."

"Seriously? I never saw Tristan as the protective older brother type."

"Well he is. Especially since their dad's a real jerk to them Tristan feels the need to look out for her."

The bell rang and everyone jetted out of class except for Rory and Veronica. Rory walked over to Veronica as she was packing her bag.

"Hey I'm Rory." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you I'm Veronica DuGrey."

"I know your brother but he never really mentioned you before."

"He likes me to keep a low profile."

"Why?"

"Older protective brother, that doesn't want me to get hurt by say the wrath of Paris or the hurt that guys bring." She was smirking the same smirk Tristan uses.

"Oh…So when do you want to get together and do this project?"

"Well…since tomorrow is Saturday that would be fine."

"Okay do you want to come to my house? It's a little far but it's nice."

"Sure. I think that would be better then my house. That way you don't have to see my brother."

Rory gave her a confused look.

"It's okay I know you're the girl he talks about 'Mary' he calls you and I know that you can't stand him."

"It's not that I can't stand him it's that…"

"He's a cocky arrogant jerk?"

"Yeah, actually."

"That's his school personality it's completely different once he's away from Duncan and Bowman those tow idiots."

"You don't like his friends."

"Nope do you?"

"Nope."

"I think we're going to be good friends Rory."

"Me too." She said happily.

"So where do you live?"

"Stars Hollows, here I'll write down my address and you can come over around 2?"

"Yeah that works."

Rory took out a piece of paper and while she was writing down her address and cell number Tristan ran in the room out of breath.

"Veronica! What does meet me by the car right after the bell mean to you?" He asked in an angry tone.

"It means be intentionally late to piss you off." She said sarcastically.

"Funny." He said mock laughing.

"Tristan I'm obviously busy. You know Rory she's my partner on this poet project."

"Oh, hey Rory." Tristan said in a normal tone.

Rory's head shot up when she heard him use her real name. She smiled and handed Veronica the paper.

"Hey Tristan. Here ya go Veronica. I'll see around 2?"

"Yep, sounds good. See you tomorrow."

Veronica walked out of the room followed by Tristan who wrapped a protective arm around her.

"You have to do a project with Mary?"

"Tristan…"

"Okay sorry you have to do a project with Rory?" He said emphasizing her name.

"Yes, I do could you drive me to her house tomorrow at like 2ish and then pick me up later on?"

"Veronica! That's like a whole Saturday lost."

"It's like two hours lost. The hour you drive me and the hour you pick me up!" She said getting into his car.

"And the hours in between where I have to stay close to Hartford so I'm not miles away when you call."

"Why would you be miles away?"

"Duncan and Bowman wanted to go camping this week."

Veronica sighed and blew the hair from her eyes. Tristan noticed she was a little angry so he ruffled her hair a little.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate Duncan and Bowman."

"I know…"

"So why do you hang out with them?"

"They're my friends."

"When dad ships you to military school, don't blame me."

Tristan rolled his eyes as they drove him. The next day Rory was bringing all her books into the living room and placing them on the table.

"Hey hon., whatcha doin?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm getting ready to work on my project. Did I tell you that my partner is related to Tristan?"

"The Spawn of Satan? No you didn't tell me that!" She said grabbing some coffee.

"Yep she's his sister."

"Twin?"

"A year younger she's just really smart so they bumped her up a grade."

"Did he ever mention he had a sister?"

"No but then again I've never had a real heart felt talk with the guy."

"You should because he is a hottie!" Lorelai said smiling at her daughter.

The doorbell rang and Rory went to answer it. When she opened the door she saw Tristan with his arm around Veronica. Veronica rolled her eyes and mouthed the word 'Sorry.'

"Hey Veronica. Tristan."

"Hey Mar-" Veronica elbowed him.

"Hey Rory." Tristan said instead.

"Alright Tristan you can go now…" Veronica said pushing his arm of her.

"Alright but call me when your done I'll be here okay?"

"Yeah…sorry again for ruining your camping trip." She said sadly.

Tristan smiled and pulled her into a hug, "Don't worry about it they're idiots anyway."

Veronica smiled and waved as her brother got back into his car. She walked into Rory's house and was greeted by a woman who seemed to have had six coffees this morning.

"Hey I'm Lorelai."

"Veronica." She said politely shaking her hand.

"So your brother is a total fox!"

"Mom!" Rory yelled embarrassed.

"Hah yeah I guess just don't say that around him because his head needs to be deflated as it is." Veronica said calmly.

After working on their projects for a while Veronica and Rory were finally finished. Veronica called up Tristan and he said he would be there in no time.

"Hey Rory?" Veronica asked sitting on the porch swing with her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really hate my brother?"

"I don't hate him. I mean he's charming obviously it's just he tries to hard to get what he wants when all he has to do is act like a normal person."

"I try and tell him that all the time." Veronica said laughing.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because he really likes you and truthfully I think you guys would work together. He's a lot smarter then everyone thinks. And yes he is a sarcastic jerk but its all part of his charm most of the time. Could you just do me a favor? Give him a chance."

"I will if he acts normal around me." Rory answered truthfully.

"Understandable. I'll talk to him about it."

Tristan pulled up and beeped the horn. Veronica stood up and smiled at Rory.

"But don't expect him to drop the name Mary unless I'm around. See ya Monday Rory."

"See ya Veronica."

Veronica jumped in the car and Tristan smiled at his sister, ruffled her hair, and pulled out of the driveway. Rory watched them leave and thought to her self, _Maybe Tristan's not such a bad guy after all._


	2. Military School

**Disclaimer: I don't anything Gilmore**

**Author's note: Okay because I got so many nice reviews I'm just throwing in this one little chapter. No more after this one...seriously this time haha thanks though to:**

**midnight893**: Thank you for thinking it was awesome and I hope you like this one too.

**LoVe23**: Thank you and I'm glad you love it!

**Courtney:** Thanks for not putting pressure on me haha. Seriously thanks so much. I'm glad you liked it!

**i die without you:** I'm glad you thought it was cute I love brother sister stories!

**gilmorekbm**: Thank you thinking this had potential I appreciate that a lot!

**gilmoregirlslover81591**: Thanks for the review!

**glamourgirl33:** I'm glad you loved it!

**bookworm92**: Thank you so much!

****

**Gilmore Girls**

_Military School_

"No! You can't do that!"

Veronica DuGrey screamed at her father and ran upstairs and locked herself in her room. Her father had just announced that Tristan will be sent to military school instead of finishing Chilton. Tristan rolled his eyes when he was told but Veronica completely freaked. How was she supposed to survive the rest of high school without her brother? She was laying on her bed face down crying into her pillow.

"Veronica?" She heard Tristan's voice outside her door. "Alright I'm picking the lock."

Ten seconds later Tristan was sitting on his sister's bed rubbing her back.

"Veronica it's not that bad. You can visit me anytime you want and I'll be back. I promise I'll come back for you."

"Tristan I can't get through high school without you." She said sitting up and wiping her tears away.

"Yes, you can because you're a DuGrey and the second anyone messes with you just tell them that your brother Tristan is coming home from military school that weekend that'll definitely scare them off. Besides you have good friends now you have Rory, Paris, Madeline, and Louise."

"But they're not you!"

She yelled throwing her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down.

"I know but we'll talk every chance we can okay? And if dad ever does anything to you, you're going to tell me immediately right?"

He felt her nod her head. He smiled and pulled away so he could look into her eyes.

"Veronica, don't let dad tell you what to do with your life alright? You're going to be fine here. I promise and if not just call me and I'll break out and come get you."

"Why did you do it, Tristan? Why did you break into his safe?"

"I got bored." He said laughing.

"Not funny." Veronica said seriously.

"I know, it was stupid and I'm sorry."

"More like you're stupid and I forgive you. Promise you'll come back as soon as you can?"

"Promise."

"I love you Tristan."

"I love you too Ron."

He used the nickname that he had given her when she was a kid. She hated it whenever someone else used it but she didn't mind it coming from him.

That night all the English classes were doing scenes from different famous plays. Tristan stayed to watch his sister's but when it was over he went over to Rory and asked if he could talk to her a minute. They walked outside the auditorium and he looked at his shoes.

"Listen…my dad's sending to me to military school in North Carolina."

"What? When?" Rory asked.

"First plane out tonight."

"So you can't act in the play tonight?"

"No…"

"Paris is going to flip." Rory said trying to cover up her disappointment of Tristan leaving.

"She'll get over it. Listen I need you to do me a favor while I'm gone."

"Okay…"

"Keep an eye on Veronica; make sure no creeps like Duncan and Bowman go after her."

"Yeah of course I will she's a great friend to me."

"You're lucky you have such great friends."

"Tristan let's go."

His dad said having his hand gripping Veronica's shoulder at the end of the hall and not in a nice way.

"I got to go. I would kiss you goodbye but your boyfriend's watching. Bye Mary."

"Bye Tristan…"

Tristan walked over to his family and took Veronica out of her dad's grasp and wrapped an arm around her. The only thing running through his head was, _Should I break out after one month or two?_ He was smirking just thinking about it and winked at his sister when she gave him a questioning look. She knew everything would be okay with Tristan DuGrey as her brother.


	3. Bull

**Disclaimer: I don't own the gilmore girls or tristan**

**Authors note: I know I knowI keep adding chapter but everytime I see Chad Michael Murray I'm like god...I have to write more about Tristan!**

**Gilmore Girls**

_Bull_

The past three months have been complete busts for Veronica, because that's how long Tristan's been away. He promised to write her everyday and so far she's gotten two letters and 1 phone call. She's lost a lot of weight on account of running out on meals whenever her dad starts screaming at her. She hasn't been getting much sleep either because she is constantly worrying about Tristan twenty four hours a day and these two factors of course make her grades go down which just makes her father yell at her again. That starts the cycle all over again.

"Hey Veronica, what's up?" Rory asked on Friday morning.

"Nothing…."

"You okay you look a little…"

"Shitty I know. I'm just worried about Tristan."

"I think you should be more worried about your grades. Tristan wouldn't want you failing every class." Paris pointed out coming over to them.

"Thanks Paris but I'm not failing every class. I'm not even failing I'm just on the verge of it."

"Does your dad know yet?"

"Of course he knows thus my looking like shit. Sorry to break up this little party but I'm really not in the mood listen about how much of a failure I am from my friends alright I get it enough at home."

Veronica slammed her locker shut and walked away. She thought about ditching the whole day completely but that would just get her in even more trouble. She started thinking, _maybe if I pissed dad off even more he'll send me to military school too. Did you ever miss someone so much that it hurt to even get up in the morning_? That's how Veronica felt every second of everyday.

"Hey can I sit here?" Rory asked at lunch. Veronica waved her hand signaling she didn't care.

"Veronica, no one thinks your failure. Especially not Paris and I, I mean were just worried. What would your brother think if he found out your failing?"

"What does he care? He left, remember?"

"He didn't leave he got shipped off."

"You know you're really quick to defend him but you were a real bitch to him when he was here."

Rory looked down at her food. Veronica knew that wasn't called for she didn't do anything wrong.

"Rory, I'm sorry that was a real crap thing to say. I know my brother can be a real dick sometimes and you acted the way I would have too. I just wish I could talk to him again."

"It's okay, Veronica. I understand how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yeah, my dad's never around either so I know what it's like to miss someone so close to you. It's like having a piece of your heart gone."

"Exactly, I feel like I'm completely alone in this world."

"You're never alone Veronica. You have me, Paris, Madeline, and Louise."

"Thanks Rory. Hey, you want to ditch the rest of classes today?"

"Yeah, right." She said laughing.

Veronica smiled and tried to get through the rest of the day without a mental breakdown. After school she was walking out with Rory, Paris, and Louise.

"Okay so the party is tonight at 8 till whenever everyone goes home." Louise explained.

"I don't Louise I'm not really in a party mood." Veronica said.

"Oh come on even Rory and Paris are coming. It'll be much more fun then Madeline's last party."

"Are you two fighting or something?" Rory asked.

Veronica didn't hear Louise's explanation because her eyes were fixated on the person standing a few feet from them. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Veronica? Are you okay?" Rory asked.

"Tristan!"

Veronica took off at a run towards her brother. She threw off her book bag and jumped into his arms. He held on tight and spun her around. Tristan missed his sister as much as she missed him. Veronica and Tristan never wanted to let go of each other because they both had a fear of losing one another again.

"I missed you kid." Tristan said placing her on the ground.

"Tristan I missed you so much!"

"How'd you get out?" Paris asked coming over with Rory and Louise.

"Military school couldn't handle me so they sent me back."

"Cool." Louise said.

"Bull." Veronica said smirking at her brother.

"Party at my house Tristan you should come and talk your mope of a sister into coming too. Bye all." She waved then left.

"Mary did you miss me?" Tristan asked Rory.

"Sadly I did but only because I couldn't find anyone else to annoy the hell out of me. I have to go or I'll miss the bus. See you tonight guys." She smiled then left.

"What about you Paris did you miss me?"

Paris just smiled a genuine smile and walked away. Veronica laughed but she couldn't stop thinking about him standing in front of her. She never thought the day would come.

"What time does dad get home tonight?" Tristan asked turning back to Veronica.

"Not till late."

"Alright then let's get going."

He wrapped his arm around Veronica again and to her it felt great to have her protective brother back. When they got back to the house he collapsed on his old bed while Veronica sat on his desk chair.

"You look different, Veronica." He said staring at her.

"Really…that's weird." Veronica said trying to cover up her bony frame.

"You lost weight? Why?"

"I haven't been eating much…"

"I'll ask again, why?"

"I run out on most of the meals when dad starts yelling at me because of my grades."

"Why? Are you grades dropping?"

"Just a little, it's no big deal."

"It's a huge deal! This isn't supposed to happen to you! You're supposed to go to college and get out of this house."

"And you were supposed to come with me." Veronica said raising an eyebrow at him, "Now how did you really get out of military school?"

"I broke out." He said nonchalantly.

"And what exactly do you plan to tell dad? I mean I know he's dense but I think he'll notice you in the house again."

"I'll tell him I refuse to go back. I'm not leaving you here again. Especially now that I know you can't take care of your self."

"Tristan you seriously think I can't take care of myself? You're such an idiot dude. The only reason I look like this and my grades are falling is because I've been up day and night for the past three months worrying about you! Maybe I wouldn't have been so worried if you had actually written to me everyday like you said you would."

"I'm sorry about that but there's not a lot of time to write."

"I feel bad for your butt, Tristan."

He gave her a confused look, "Why?"

"It probably hurts from pulling excuses out of your ass all day."

"Haha very funny."

"Are you staying for good?" Veronica asked getting frustrated with him.

"Yes."

"Are you positive?"

"If dad won't let me I'll move in with grandpa he always liked me."

Veronica looked at her brother and wondered what they had done to him in that school. There was something different about him. He had more feeling in his eyes than he had before he left. He always loved his sister but it seemed like he cared more about himself now than before.

"It's good to have you back Tristan."

"It's good to be back, Veronica."

Veronica smiled and gave her brother a hug before hitting him in the head with a pillow and running out of the room to get ready for the party.


End file.
